viaje del destino
by Ari-potter-weasley
Summary: Esta es la historia de Lily, que se enamora de un pelinegro del que apenas sabe su nombre, juntos viajan en un tren todas las mañanas pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a dar la iniciativa pero por miedo no lo dice hasta llegar el día 11 de marzo. Que pasara? Mala para los Summary, entren y por favor Reviews. Saludos. historia inspirada en la cancion Jueves de la oreja de Van Gogh


Capitulo único.

Viaje del destino

Camino por el largo pasillo que me lleva a la estación de tren, aveses me pregunto cuál fue la razón de escoger un instituto tan lejos de casa, pero ¡Claro! fueron las ganas de alegarme de mi hermana y su estúpido marido. Estoy harta del caos que es mi vida lo único que me tranquiliza en estos momentos es verlo a él, a James, el pelinegro del que me he enamorado aunque él de seguro no sabe que existo. Desde hace menos de un mes siempre lo veo, aveses me entran las ganas de llamarlo pero la cobardía es más fuerte que yo. Yo no me considero una persona guapa pero tampoco fea, tengo el pelo pelirrojo y ojos verdes y soy de mediana estatura pero siento que eso no es suficiente para que yo le agrade.

Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista  
Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista  
Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
Y preguntarte quién eres.

Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas  
Que llevó por ti mi falta más bonita.  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
Se inundan mis pupilas.

Me dirijo a paso rápido al vagón. Veo que hay un asiento desocupado en la esquina a lado de un viejito que está leyendo el periódico, me dirijo hacia el antes de que otra persona me lo gane. Cuando llego mi mente está vagando por los sucesos que ocurrieron en estos días, primero perdí a mi "mejor amigo", Severus, que desde el principio yo sabía que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, me duele no lo niego pero él eligió su camino y yo el mío.

Alzo un poco la vista para ver si está el pelinegro y cuál es mi sorpresa que está en frente de mí, mirando por la ventana, me duele que él todavía no se haya dado cuenta que me gusta si me la paso mirándolo todo el recorrido aunque siempre este mirando por la ventana, esta vez, mientras me quedo observándolo él lanzo un bostezo al cristal y se inundan mis pupila, cierro los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas rodeen por mis mejillas _como me pude enamorar de un completo desconocido _me digo a mi misma, y pienso en la mala suerte que tengo, nunca me enamoro y cuando lo hago, lo hago de una forma completamente estúpida, en un tren y de un hombre al que nada más se su nombre, aunque todavía recuerdo las palabras de mi madre "El amor es lo más hermoso del mundo, pero también es lo más doloroso que pueda existir" y sabía que tenía razón porque el amor no correspondido era muy doloroso.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar.

Pasan diez minutos en los cuales me sumerjo en mis pensamientos, pero algo pasa que hace que vuelva a la realidad, él por primera vez me mira, puedo ver el color de sus ojos que son de un bonito color avellana ocultos tras unas redondas gafas, pero el miedo me invade completamente y cierro los ojos, percibo que aparta la vista, me entran los nervios, me pongo a temblar por suerte nadie se ha dado cuenta de mi situación pero me regaño internamente por ser tan cobarde pero que puedo hacer yo ni modo que vaya y le diga- eh James me gustas ¿quieres salir conmigo?- Como que no, seria completamente ilógico y de seguro él saldría asustado y sin ganas de volver.

Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes  
Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer  
De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo  
Va y viene el silencio.

Veo en el calendario, en que está en mi habitación, como pasan los días y yo sin poder hablar, cada mañana de lunes a viernes me lo encuentro en el mismo lugar con la vista en el cristal de la ventana hay veces que parece triste otras alegre pero nunca logro descifrar ¿El por qué? , pero también me he preguntado muchas cosas acerca de él ¿tendrá novia? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Con quién? Pero ninguna es contestada, siempre nos rodea un silencio incomodo que no soy capaz de romper.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar.

Otro día más, otra lagrima suelta, nunca me ha gustado llorar pero hay veces que rompemos las reglas para hacer otras reglas. Desde hace dos días él siempre me mira y no sé porque al principio pensaba que tenía algo raro en mi vestimenta pero no era así después pensé que me estaba volviendo loca pero ahora no sé qué pensar.

Siempre he sido la primera en la clase desde que tengo memoria y en parte me hace sentir orgullosa pero nunca faltaban las "chicas pesadas" con sus apodos de _pelo de zanahoria, espagueti torcido, come libros o simplemente ñoña o nerd_, eso en grado caso bajo mi autoestima, no tenía seguridad en mi misma y pensaba que todo me iba a salir mal, mis amigas me decían que era muy bonita pero pensaba que nada más me lo decían porque me querían. Quede huérfana de madre a los diez años y de padre a los quince mi única familia era mi hermana mayor, petunia, pero cuando se casó ella se olvidó de mí desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver.

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios  
Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.  
Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta  
Y me quiero morir.

Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo  
Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.  
Cada mañana rechazo el directo  
Y elijo este tren.

Estoy sentada en el mismo vagón, estuve pensando mucho ayer por la noche intente vencer mi miedo y me acorde de las palabras que me decía mi papa "no por miedo a errar vas a dejar de jugar" eso en grado caso me dio fortaleza y confianza en mí misma sé que voy a hacer lo correcto y después de tantos intentos por fin hablaría con él por primera vez.

Respiro profundo pero mis nervios me traicionan

-ja-jas-james—le digo tartamudeando, me pongo roja de vergüenza debe pensar que chica más tonta, Bonito empiezo Evans me digo sarcásticamente

Nota que tus labios forman una sonrisa encantadora, entonces se para, se acerca a donde estoy que no es más de un metro de distancia, siento que me garra el brazo y me levanta para estar a su altura entonces es como el tiempo se detuviera y me dice al oído.

-yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos—me dice con una voz sensual, yo abro completamente los ojos que hasta pienso que se me van a salir de la impresión.

-¿sabes una cosa? Cada mañana rechazaba el directo y me subía en este tren

No sé qué decir, mi boca la tengo tan seca como el desierto de Sahara, me empiezan a sudar las manos y agradezco que él me esté agarrando los brazos con sus manos porque siento mis piernas como si fuera de gelatina. Algunas personas voltean a vernos extrañados pero todo se siente tan alejado

-¿no vas a decir nada?—me pregunta

-ehh a disculpa es que me tomaste de sorpresa, antes que nada deja presentarme mi nombre es…

-Lily Evans—él responde por mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Cómo lo..

-el collar tiene tú nombre—me contesta

Me pongo roja y trato de disimularla con una sonrisa.

Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado  
Un día especial este once de marzo.  
Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
Que apaga la luz.

Siento un mal presentimiento, que me nubla la vista, no le doy importancia, y observo que él está mirando directamente a mis labios, sorprendiéndome por mí iniciativa me empiezo a acercar pero a unos centímetros de rozar sus labios todo se vuelve oscuro.

Me duele la cabeza, tengo rota una pierna y me sale sangre por la nariz, oigo mucho ruido, mucho movimiento, siento que ya no tengo fuerzas, busco con la mirada a James y descubrió que está a mi lado con un corte profundo en el brazo y en la pierna, no me puedo explicar que ha pasado, pero no tengo ganas de averiguarlo, nada más sé que mis últimos minutos de vida se están yendo.

Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.  
Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.  
Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo  
El último soplo de mi corazón.

Te empiezo a pegar sin ningún esfuerzo, te mueves y pronuncias mi nombre, te agarro la cara con dificultad, tratando de ver por última vez tu ojos pero sé que en otro lugar nos encontraremos, me acerco a tus labios lentamente y te beso en los labios, sé que este no es nuestro último beso, sé que te volveré a ver. Me hubiera gustado averiguar cómo hubiera sido pronunciar James y Lily en una sola oración, noto que estoy llorando y me estremezco al sentir la separación de tus labios con los míos.

-Te quiero—me dices en un susurro, caes a mi lado inerte, tienes una gran sonrisa en los labios y yo después de pronunciar _yo también_ te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón.

Fin

Hola ¿les gusto? Espero que sí, bueno esta es una historia inspirada en la canción jueves de la oreja de van Gogh, sé que es triste y créame que casi lloro al final, por favor díganme que les pareció la historia se acepta de todo como por ejemplos, no me gusto, aburrido, etc.

Envíen Reviews plis, y les mando un Sirus Black para año nuevo


End file.
